Ta gueule et embrasse moi !
by Ankou
Summary: [Yuri] Série de One shots mettant en scène la belle, intelligente et mystérieuse Hermione Granger. Pas de spoilers du HBP. Septième en ligne !
1. Interview d'un Auror du Ministère

**Salut à tous ! **

**Me revoila sur ce site que j'avais déserté depuis des mois, pour poster quelques petites choses qui erraient dans mon pc. Il s'agit de one shots, à la base déstinés à une collaboration avec trois autres auteurs. Je m'explique : nous avions un couple, une phrase de début et une phrase de fin commune, à nous de broder autour de cela. Ayant perdu contacts avec ces personnes, je me suis décidé à les publier, au moins pour n'avoir pas l'mpression de les avoir écrit pour des prunes.**

**Rated : _Etant de nature soft dans mes écrits, les scènes de sexe ne sont ni très explicites, ni gores. Je préfère l'érotisme au porno. C'est bien plus grisant d'imaginer soi-même les détails. Mais ans le doute, je le classe en Restricted._**

**Pairing : _Hermione, avec pas mal d'autres... Une à la fois !_**

**Note : _Ces one-shots sont des yuri, c'est-à-dire traitant d'amour/sexe au choix, entre deux femmes. (L'une des deux étant toujours Hermione, allez savoir, c'est pas moi qui ait choisi les couples. Pas étonnant que j'aie viré de bord.)_**

**Note²: _Etant écrits depuis moult, il n'y a aucun spoiler du tome 6 dedans._**

**N'ayant pas d'ordre particulier de publication, je les mettrai simplement dans l'ordre dans lesquels je les ai écrits. Voila.**

**Le premier de ces one shots se nomme "Interview exclusive d'un Auror du Ministère"**

* * *

Hermione Granger, rédactrice en chef du Daily Poudlard, transplana en direction du 12, place Grimmauld.

Elle avait décidé après l'année passée avec Umbridge, de créer son propre journal, qui informerait les élèves de l'école de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur des grilles du château. Elle profita d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour se rendre au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix afin d'interviewer un Auror du ministère pour sa rubrique « Métiers et Orientation ».

Elle arriva au milieu du vestibule de l'ancienne maison des Black.

- Mr Shacklebolt ? appela timidement Hermione en poussant la porte de la cuisine.

- Il n'est pas là, répondit une voix féminine. Kingsley est parti au ministère il y a une demie-heure.

- Salut Tonks ! dit Hermione en apercevant la jeune Auror, dotée cette fois-ci de cheveux bleus éléctriques coiffés en pointes. Je ne savais pas que tu étais de service aujourd'hui.

- J'ai pris la place de Kingsley, expliqua Tonks en se levant et l'embrassant sur la joue. Il a été appelé d'urgence à propos de je ne sais trop quoi. Tu lui voulais quoi ? Je peux lui laisser un message si tu veux.

- Non, ce n'est pas la peine, je voulais simplement l'interviewer pour le Daily Poudlard, en tant qu'Auror, comme je savais qu'il serait ici aujourd'hui. Mais puisque tu es là, aurais-tu quelques minutes de ton temps à me consacrer ?

- J'ai toujours du temps pour les interviews, répondit la jeune Auror en imitant la voix de Gilderoy Lockhart, transformant par la même occasion ses cheveux en bouclettes huilées qu'il affectionnait. Tu voudrais peut-être aussi un autographe ? Ou une photo dédicacée ?

Hermione éclata de rire et sortit un calepin et une plume de son sac.

- Viens, on sera mieux dans le salon.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'installèrent sur des fauteuils face à face dans la pièce contiguë. Tonks fit un geste avec sa baguette magique et un grand feu se mit à ronfler dans la cheminée, projetant une lumière douce.

- Bien, dit Hermione d'une voix hésitante. Alors... je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu as décidé de devenir Auror.

- Bah, comme tous les Aurors, parce que c'est chouette de chasser les méchants !

- Sérieusement...

- Bon, alors on va donner dans le formalisme ! s'exclama joyeusement Tonks. Voyons... J'ai été tellement écoeurée par les agissements de Tu-Sais-Qui et de ses Mangemorts que j'ai voulu consacrer ma vie à les mettre en déroute, et accessoirement, sous les barreaux. Ca te convient ?

La plume d'Hermione écrivit toute seule sur le parchemin.

- J'espère que tu ne vas pas te la jouer Rita Skeeter, se moqua Tonks.

- Certainement pas ! s'indigna la préfète.

- Bon, seconde question, Jean Pierre ! Où est passé mon buzzer ?

- Tonks !

- Oh, ne sois pas si sérieuse, tu n'es pas à un examen ! Détends-toi ! Tu veux une bièraubeurre ?

Hermione et acquiesça ; et la jeune Auror se leva chercher deux bouteilles dans le placard.

- Il marche bien, le journal ? demanda-t-elle en sirotant sa bière.

- Assez bien, oui. La plupars des Gryffondor et des Serdaigles de cinquième à septième année l'achètent, et les bénéfices vont me servir pour la S.A.L.E.

Tonks leva les yeux au ciel et éclata de rire.

- Ma petite Hermione, tu ne changeras jamais !

- Toi non plus, et il y a intérêt ! Je t'aime bien comme ça !

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Tonks avec malice. Tu parles des cheveux bleus ?

- Non, de ta personnalité en général.

- Tu n'aimes pas mes cheveux bleus ? fit Tonks en prenant un air de chien battu.

- Ah, ne me regarde pas avec cet air-là ! rit Hermione en se sentant rougir. Bon, euh... quelles sont les épreuves que l'on passe pour être admis en tant qu'Auror ?

- Des épreuves physique, une démonstration de ton habileté et de ta puissance magique, de ton courage et de ton aptitude à réagir face au danger, une épreuve de dissimulation et de filature et un test de logique qui se résume à une partie d'échecs.

La plume prit la réponse en note.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à risquer ta place d'Auror pour entrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix ?

- Le fait de savoir que j'allais faire ta connaissance.

- Tonks... réprimanda gentiment la préfète.

La jeune Auror s'avança vers le visage d'Hermione, releva ses cheveux qui lui tombaient devant le visage et l'embrassa.

- Ca te va comme réponse ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Hermione répondit à son sourire et répliqua malicieusement :

- Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir tout à fait compris.

- Je peux te réexpliquer si tu veux.

Et elle l'embrassa à nouveau. Hermione, en bonne élève (comme toujours) voulut montrer à son professeur comment elle avait bien retenu la leçon. Elle quitta son fauteuil pour s'installer dans celui de son amie, et lui caressa la joue, puis l'embrassa à son tour.

- Je crois avoir maîtrisé le sujet, murmura Hermione à l'oreille de Tonks.

- Tu veux qu'on passe à la leçon suivante ?

Et c'est ce qu'elles firent. Hermione, d'un geste de sa baguette, agrandit le fauteuil sur lequel elles se trouvaient afin qu'elles puissent s'y allonger. Elles s'embrassèrent longuement et Tonks glissa une main experte sous le chemisier de son amie, qui frissonna à son contact. Elle ouvrit le vêtement et parsema le cou et le ventre d'Hermione de petits baisers. Celle-ci se retourna pour se trouver à califourchon sur la jeune Auror.

- Je crois que je t'aime.

- Moi j'en suis sûre.

Elles firent l'amour là où elles étaient, sur le fauteuil, sans se soucier qu'un membre de l'ordre pouvait entrer à tout moment dans la maison. La jeune Auror avait des gestes tendres et expérimentés, guidant les mains tremblantes d'Hermione dans ses caresses. Puis elles se reposèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

L'horloge de grand-mère dans le coin de la pièce sonna cinq heures.

- Par Merlin, déjà cinq heures ? Il va falloir que je rentres ! Et je n'ai même pas fini cet interview ! Heu... Tonks, en quoi se résume la ...?

- Oh, coupa Tonks, tu parles trop ! Ta gueule et embrasse-moi !

* * *

Et voila pour le premier...

Ankou


	2. Torture chez les Mangemorts

Et voici le deuxième...

Mais d'abord, merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de lire et de laisser un commentaire :

Ari : Merci bien ma belle !

Asmodée : Les autres auteurs étaient Link9, Ripper de la Blackstaff et Lune d'Argent.

Dalgorad : Une lascivité ? Sûrement. Pour les autres filles, patience !

Didi : Tonks, nympho ? Hermione, facile ? Tu devrais lire ceux écrits par les autres auteurs ! Je suis loin d'être la pire !

Link9 : Voici celui que tu préférais. Alors, heureuse ?

Romana : Justement non, c'est un one shot, et ça le restera ! Les fics HP, c'est fini pour moi.

Titus de Mystique : Je crois que si tu avais lu plus attentivement ce qui précédait la fic, tu aurais compris qu'il y en aurait plusieurs !

One shot numéro deux... tatatin...

TORTURE CHEZ LES MANGEMORTS

Hermione ouvrit doucement les yeux. Sa tête lui faisait affreusement mal. Elle essaya de lever la tête pour voir où elle se trouvait, mais la douleur s'intensifia et elle retomba dans l'inconscience.

Bellatrix Lestrange, sorcière redoutable et redoutée, descendit en direction des cachots du manoir de Voldemort afin de satisfaire sa soif de cris et de sang.

- Oh Bella, fit Macnair alors qu'il la croisait dans les escaliers. Lucius m'a dit qu'il avait une surprise pour toi dans le cachot numéro sept.

- Mmmh, j'adore les surprises ! s'exclama la Mangemort avec un rictus d'amusement. Voyons voir ce que mon cher cousin m'a préparé.

Elle arriva dans les oubliettes et se dirigea vers la cellule numéro sept, dans laquelle elle découvrit Hermione attachée au mur par les poignets, ses orteils nus touchant à peine le sol.

- Quelle belle prise en effet ! s'exclama Bellatrix. La Sang-de-Bourbe de Potter ! Comment as-tu fait pour te faire capturer ?

Hermione ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle parut surprise de se trouver dans cette situation puis aperçut Bellatrix.

- Vous ! s'exclama-t-elle avec dégoût.

- Moi, repondit la mangemort avec un grand sourire.

Hermione essaya de remuer et gémit, une de ses côtes était brisée et avait perforé ses chairs, et sa robe était rouge de sang. Bellatrix fit la grimace, puis s'avança et posa une main sur le ventre d'Hermione, pointant sa baguette en direction de la blessure et prononçant une incantation de guérison.

- Pourquoi...faites-vous ... cela ? murmura faiblement Hermione.

- Parce que c'est du travail de porc, grogna-t-elle. Y'a du Lucius là-desous, c'est certain ! Pour lui, la torture, c'est chirurgie sans anesthésie, il faut toujours qu'il y ait du sang. Moi j'aime le travail bien fait. Sais-tu ce qui rend le Doloris impardonnable par rapport aux autres sorts de douleur ?

- Parce que son effet... ne diminue pas... et s'arrête selon le bon vouloir de la personne qui l'a lancé, murmura la préfète.

- Ma chère Granger, tu ne changeras jamais. Combien de points pour Gryffondor ?

Pour toute réponse, Hermione lui cracha au visage.

- Comment tu as fait pour te faire capturer ? demanda à nouveau la mangemort. Ca a dû être un chouette spectacle.

Hermione ne répondit pas.

Elle sortait seule de la papeterie de Pré-au-Lard lorsqu'une horde de Mangemort était apparue devant elle, Lucius Malfoy en tête. Elle s'était défendue, evidément, mais que pouvait-elle faire face à quinze Mangemorts ? Alors qu'elle se défendait des Impardonnables lancés par les mages noirs, Lucius Malfoy lui avait jeté dans le dos un simple sortilège de sommeil. En temps normal, il ne lui aurait fait aucun effet, mais elle était épuisée par ses dépenses magiques. Et lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, elle se trouvait dans le cachot, face à Bellatrix Lestrange. Qui allait probablement lui faire vivre un enfer.

- Pourquoi... m'avoir enlevé ?

- Fais marcher ta cervelle, Granger. Te souviens-tu des circonstances de notre première rencontre ? Episode 394 des feux de l'amour. La belle Hermione est entre les mains des méchants mangemorts qui mangent les enfants. Potter viendra-t-il jouer les héros pour la sauver ?

- Ca m'étonnerait... Il ne mordra pas une seconde fois à l'hameçon.

- Il y a déjà mordu plus d'une fois, fit la voix de Lucius Malfoy.

Le mangemort entra dans la cellule.

- Alors, mon cadeau te plaît, Bella ?

- Toi ! s'exclama Bellatrix en lui enfonçant un index dans la poitrine. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de lui faire ça ? tonna-t-elle en montrant la robe dégoulinante de sang.

Hermione n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Cette psychopate prenait sa défense ?

- N'as-tu pas écouté les ordres ? Elle doit être saine et sauve !

C'était trop beau, songea Hermione.

- Les ordres ont changé, répliqua Lucius. Elle va servir d'appât pour Potter, et qu'il vienne ou ne vienne pas, le maître exige qu'on la tue. Elle est trop dangereuse.

- Comme il lui plaira. Mais je persiste à dire que c'est du gâchis.

- Aurais-tu succombé au charme de la Sang-de-Bourbe ?

- Les gens n'ont guère de charme quand ils ont une côte en travers du corps, sécha-t-elle. Vas donc torturer des Moldus et laisse-moi m'occuper de Granger.

Lucius s'appréta à quitter la cellule lorsque Rabastan entra.

- Ah, vous voilà. Le maître a écouté les pensées de Potter, il viendra demain à l'aube chercher sa princesse en détresse. Bella, le maître te charge de surveiller la Sang-de-Bourbe d'ici l'arrivée de Potter.

- Toujours à moi les corvées, maugréa-t-elle. Restez là, je vais castagner deux-trois Moldus pour compenser.

Bellatrix sortit du cachot. Rabastan jaugea Hermione du regard et se tourna vers Lucius.

- Cette garce a buté Rodolphus, Peter, Crabbe, Avery et Nott à elle toute seule, dit Lucius. Rodolphus s'en est remis mais les trois tas de muscles sont encore aux soins. Quant à Queudver, il est dans un sale état, elle ne l'a pas loupé.

- Elle se défend bien pour une Sang-de-Bourbe.

- Rendez-moi ma baguette et je vous montrerais ce qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe peut faire contre des débris comme vous ! cracha-t-elle.

- Ben voyons ! Allez, viens Lucius, il faut se préparer pour l'arrivée de Potter demain matin.

Les deux hommes sortirent de la cellule à leur tour. Hermine songea à un plan d'évasion mais Bellatrix entra, croisa les bras et la fixa dans les yeux.

- Quand je pense que je n'ai pas le droit de te torturer. J'ai dû achever sept moldus à coup de Doloris pour me calmer. Et c'est Macnair, cet idiot, qui aura le privilège de te tuer demain matin, alors que moi, je dois jouer les nounous avec toi jusqu'à l'arrivée de ce crétin de Potter.

La mangemort serra les poings.

- Enfin, soupira-t-elle, une dernière volonté, Granger ?

- Oui, répondit la préfète. Je veux avoir vécu une dernière nuit d'amour avant de mourir.

- Quelle idée ! j'aurais choisi un dernier verre de calva ou de tokay, ou encore un pot de nutella géant, mais puisque tel est ton désir... Fais ton choix, y'a des mâles partout ici.

- Non, coupa Hermione d'une faible voix. C'est avec vous que je veux la vivre.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'as pris d'accepter, murmura Bellatrix, étendue sur son lit à baldaquin dans sa chambre, à une Hermione nue et blottie dans ses bras. Mais j'ai bien fait.

Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune fille.

- Pourquoi m'avoir choisi moi ? Je ne te savais pas lesbienne ! railla Bellatrix.

- Je ne le suis pas, répliqua Hermione. Simplement, c'est parce que de tous les Mangemorts, tu es la moins répugnante.

- Quoi ? hurla Bellatrix.

- Oh, ta gueule et embrasse-moi.

FIN de la deuxième nouvelle...

Ankou


	3. Le Quidditch, quel sport magnifique !

**Salut à tous !**

**Sans plus tarder, voici le troisième One-shot !**

**(Et merci à _Ari, Asmodée, Dalgorad, Link9, Lune d'Argent, Plastic Duck et Titus de Mystique_ pour leurs reviews)**

**Celui-ci s'intitule "Le Quidditch, quel sport magnifique !"**

Le match Gryffondor/Serdaigle venait de s'achever sur une victoire éclatante des Lions. Hermione se tenait à l'entrée des vestiaires, attendant Ron, son petit ami. Les joueurs des deux équipes commencèrent à sortir et se diriger ver le château, mais Ron n'était toujours pas sorti. Elle s'appuya contre un arbre et attendit patiamment.

- Si c'est Weasley que tu attends, fit une voix féminine, tu peux laisser tomber.

Hermione se retourna, intriguée. C'était Cho Chang, la jeune Serdaigle qui occupait le poste d'Attrapeur.

- Alors, demanda-t-elle, comment as-tu trouvé le match ?

- Je n'aime pas le Quidditch. Que disais-tu...

- Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi, répondit la Serdaigle. Tu ne changeras jamais.

- Que disais-tu à propos de Ron ? coupa Hermione.

Le demi-sourire qui était apparu sur les lèvres de Cho s'évanouit.

- Que ce n'était pas la peine que tu perdes ton temps à l'attendre.

- Tu sais que c'est de mon petit ami que tu parle, fit-elle en plissant les yeux.

- Sauf que ton... petit ami, a en ce moment même une liaison torride avec la mienne, grogna Cho.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Hermone, incrédule. Ce n'est pas vrai, il est seulement en train de discuter avec Harry.

- Sauf que Harry est parti avec Luna il y a presque dix minutes. Il ne reste plus que lui. Et...

Elle s'interrompit. Hermione la regarda en réflechisant.

- Tu disais qu'il était avec la tienne, murmura Hermione. Tu veux dire que...

- Que ma petite amie me trompe avec ton petit ami. Et vice-versa

- Je ne savais pas que tu... Et qui était-ce ?

Cho eut une moue résignée et soupira. Elle s'appuya contre le mur à côté d'Hermione.

- Padma Patil.

- Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué.

- Padma n'est pas du genre à se promener main dans la main dans les couloirs. Enfin, j'aurais cru qu'elle aurait un peu plus de goût. Weasley, grogna-t-elle. Il doit être bien pourvu pour qu'il soit sorti avec tant de fille, parce que quand on voit sa tête...

- Non, pas tant que ça, répondit Hermione sans réflechir, puis rougissant. Je veux dire que...

- Peu importe. Ca me rend malade.

- Comment sais-tu qu'ils sont ensemble ?

- Je les ai vu s'embrasser et plus si affinités dans la salle des préfets. Tu veux que je te le prouve ? Je connais un sort qui permet de voir à travers des murs.

- Oui, je le connais. Mais je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de voir.

- Tu n'as pas envie de savoir si ton chéri te trompe ? s'étonna Cho.

- Si, mais...

Elle soupira et jeta le sort sur le mur. Ce qu'elle vit lui arracha le cœur, et elle se mit à pleurer. Cho à côté d'elle était au bord des larmes aussi.

- Tu l'aimais ?

- Ca faisait quatre mois qu'on sortait ensemble, répondit-elle simplement. Viens, je n'ai pas envie de rester ici à attendre qu'ils sortent.

Elles rentrèrent au château. Cho conduisit Hermione dans une pièce sous les toits dans laquelle elle n'avait jamais été. Il y avait un grand balcon, une cheminée, un divan et deux fauteuils et une table amovible, pour l'instant réduite à l'état de table basse.

- Bienvenue dans mon jardin secret, dit Cho d'un ton sans joie.

Elle s'assit sur le divan et invita Hermione à faire de même.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais... commença timidement Hermione.

- Homo ? dit Cho. Je ne l'ai pas toujours été. J'ai été écoeurée des mecs, je crois... Et maintenant c'est le tour des filles.

- Comment as-tu été écoeurée par des garçons ?

- Bien, d'abord il y a eu Cédric, gentil, avenant, intelligent, gentleman... bref, le petit ami idéal. Mais il a fallu qu'il se fasse tuer. Après je suis tombée amoureuse de Harry, et ... tu as bien vu comment ça s'est passé. Et il y a eu Roger Davies qui me faisait des avances, et Mickaël, qui était un véritable macho. Je croyais avoir réussi à trouver l'amour avec Padma, mais apparemment, elle préfère ce crétin de Weasley.

- Quand je pense qu'hier encore, il me répétait que je comptais tout pour lui, qu'il n'aimait que moi. Salaud, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Pourquoi se fait-on toujours tromper par les personnes que l'on aime ?

- Parce que ça veut dire qu'elles ne nous aiment pas vraiment, concéda Cho.

- Mais je croyais qu'il m'aimait ! s'écria Hermione, les larmes roulant le long de ses joues. Je ne pensais pas que... Fichu crétin bourré d'hormones ! lâcha-t-elle d'une voix aiguë en enfouissant sa tête entre ses mains.

Cho hésita, puis se rapprocha d'Hermione, passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'enlaça. La Gryffondor se blottit contre sa poitrine et Cho lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Elle hésita un moment, puis lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Hermione releva la tête, étonnée, et Cho repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait devant le visage et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Hermione entoura son cou de ses bras et approfondit le baiser. Il avait le goût salé des larmes.

- Je... commença Hermione.

- Shht, coupa Cho d'une voix douce en posant un doigt sur les lèvres de la préfète.

Cho fit s'allonger Hermione et l'embrassa.

- Console-moi, murmura la Gryffondor.

- Je crois avoir aussi besoin de réconfort, répondit Cho.

o0o

Cho et Hermione quittèrent la pièce, main dans la main, et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Arrivant près de l'entrée du couloir menant à la Salle Commune des Serdaigles, ils passèrent devant un couloir non éclairé et n'y prêtèrent pas garde.

Ron releva la tête de la poitrine dans laquelle il s'était enfoui.

- Je rêve ou je viens de voir passer Cho et Hermione ensemble ?

Une paire de bras remit la tête à son emplacement d'origine, et Padma répondit :

- Tu rêves.

- Non, je t'assure, elles se tenaient par la main !

- Oh, coupa la Serdaigle, ta gueule et embrasse-moi !

**FIN !**

**La suite au prochain épisode..**

**Ankou**


	4. Révisions au clair de lune

**Et de quatre...**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu ! Et merci aux reviewers !  
****Et surtout à Miliem** _(ENFIN quelqu'un qui ose un Bella/Mione. En français. Amen.)_ **Parce qu'il y en a en anglais ? Vais voir ça, tiens...  
**

**Et voici donc, sous vos applaudissements nourris (oui j'ai le droit de rêver, non ?), le quatrième one-shot, intitulé "Révisions au clair de Lune"**

* * *

- Hermione, je ne comprends pas mon devoir d'arithmancie ! dit Ginny à Hermione qui entrait dans la salle commune.

- C'est sur quel chapitre ? demanda la préfète en posant son sac sur une table.

- Les complexes intégronépentiels.

Ron, qui entrait derrière Hermione, grimaça à l'écoute de ce nom si mélodieux.

- C'est quoi ce truc barbare ? Rien que le nom me donne envie de vomir.

- Et bien va vomir ailleurs, répliqua Hermione. Il fait encore beau, Ginny, tu veux qu'on aille dehors ?

La jeune fille partit prendre ses livres, son dictionnaire de symboles et une pile de parchemins vierges recyclés pour servir de brouillons, puis descendit avec Hermione en direction du parc de Poudlard. C'était une belle fin d'après-midi de mai, il avait fait chaud toute la journée, et à cette heure, le ciel arborait une magnifique couleur rosée. Les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers le lac et s'assirent à l'ombre du hêtre planté près de la rive.

Ginny tendit son sujet de devoir à Hermione, qui le lut et se mit à réfléchir.

- C'est facile, dit Hermione, pour la question 1° a), tu étudies la dérivabilité du module puis tu calcules sa primitive, en b) on te donne l'équation néperentielle que tu dois résoudre à l'aide du résultat que tu as trouvé en a). Dans la question 2°, tu dois calculer l'intégrale de u et v à l'aide de la formule ?u'(x)v(x)dx u(x)v(x) - ?u(x)v'(x)dx, pour trouver l'aire sous les courbes C et E des fonctions runiques u et v.

- Je vois, dit Ginny en fronçant les sourcils. Mais j'ai surtout du mal pour calculer le module runique du nombre complexe z' 2 + (4/3)i. Je n'arrive pas à appliquer le théorème de Rosemberg.

Hermione lui expliqua patiemment. Ginny ne comprenait rien.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc, grommela la rousse. J'aurais dû faire comme maman me l'avait dit et étudier la divination ! dit-elle en faisant semblant de pleurer.

- Allez, je vais t'expliquer comment faire. Après tout, c'est très simple.

- Très simple pour toi, tu es la meilleure élève de toute l'école ! ricana Ginny. Changeras-tu un jour ? Laisseras-tu ta place de numéro un ?

- Oui, quand j'aurais quitté l'école.

Une heure plus tard, Ginny n'était toujours pas plus avancé. Hermione lui avait fait entièrement son devoir, avec les détails dans les équations, mais elle ne comprenait toujours pas. Elles étaient entourés d'une dizaine de parchemins comportant des colonnes de runes et des calculs incompréhensibles pour le commun des mortels.

Une brise fraîche se leva, et le vent emporta le sujet du devoir, qui atterrit sur la surface du lac, près de la rive. Ginny se leva vivement, enleva ses chaussures et retroussa le bas de sa robe et de son jean, puis entra dans l'eau. Elle récupéra sa feuille et fit demi-tour, mais un immense tentacule s'enroula autour de sa jambe et la tira dans l'eau. Hermione sortit immédiatement sa baguette, mais resta sur la rive, ne voulant pas qu'un second tentacule l'attrappe à son tour. Le calamar géant était en train d'emmener Ginny vers le milieu du lac, et aucun des maléfices qu'Hermione lui lançait ne semblait ralentir sa course.

- Accio branchiflore ! dit-elle en pointant sa bagutte vers le château, et quelques secondes plus tard, une boule composée de tentacules et autres choses peu ragoûtantes arriva devant elle. Merci professeur Rogue, pensa-t-elle.

Elle le fourra dans sa bouche, enleva ses chaussures et sa robe et plongea en jean dans l'eau, qui n'était plus glacée, mais au contraire fraîche et douce. Avec sa baguette, elle agrandit ses nageoires qui avaient poussé sur son dos et nagea en direction du calamar géant. Elle le trouva et lui jeta un maléfice d'entrave, qui rebondit sur sa peau caoutchouteuse.

- Lashlabask ! cria-t-elle, et un jet d'eau brûlante asperga un de ses tentacules.

La créature semblait avoir ressenti la douleur, et Hermione lui jeta sort sur sort, jusqu'à ce qu'il se tourne vers elle et essaie de l'attraper. A l'aide de sa baguette, elle fit apparaître un grand couteau et commença à lacérer le tentacule qui s'approchait d'elle. Du sang colora l'eau en rouge, et un grand jet d'encre aspergea la gryffondor. Quand le nuage noir se dissipa enfin, le calamar avait disparu.

- Ginny ! hurla Hermione en s'enfonçant vers les profondeurs.

Elle lança un enchantement qui lui montra le chemin qu'avait emprunté le calamar et elle le suivit, nageant avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Elle arrivea devant une immense caverne. Le calamar ne l'avait pas vu, et Ginny flottait, libérée des tentacules. Hermione craignait qu'elle ne soit morte. Comment la récuperer sans que le calamar ne s'en aperçoive ? Mais oui ! Le sortilège d'Attraction ! Elle se sentit stupide de n'y avoir pas pensé plus tôt.

- Accio Ginny ! cria-t-elle, et le corps de la jeune Weasley s'avança vers elle.

Elle la serra contre elle et nagea vers la surface. Dès qu'elle eut mis la tête hors de l'eau et respiré la première bouffée d'oxygène, l'effet de la blanchiflore s'arrêta, et l'eau lui parut alors glaciale. Elle revint vers le bord avec difficulté et déposa Ginny sur la rive.

Hermione retira la robe de la jeune fille, déboutonna sa chemise et déboucla la ceinture de son jean pour ne pas lui comprimer les poumons. Elle ne respirait plus et son cœur s'était arrêté. Elle commença à lui faire un massage cardiaque, les souvenirs de ses cours de secourisme qu'elle avait pris deux ans auparavant durant l'été lui revinrent en mémoire. Quand le cœur se remit à battre doucement, le sien fit un bond dans sa poitrine. De la main gauche elle pinça le nez de Ginny et lui ouvrit la bouche. Elle prit une grande inspiration et commença à lui insuffler de l'air dans les poumons. Ginny ne se réveilla pas. Elle continua alors à lui faire du bouche à bouche, tremblant de tous ses membres et extrêmement inquiète, jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille se mette à tousser, lui crachant de l'eau au visage.

- Ginny ! cria-t-elle.

Hermione l'aida à se mettre assise et lui tapota doucement dans le dos jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse de tousser.

- Her...mione ? murmura la rousse.

- Ca va ? J'ai cru que tu allais mourir.

- Je l'ai... cru... aussi. Merci de... m'avoir... sauvée, répondit-elle d'une voix cassée.

- Oh, Ginny, j'ai eu si peur ! s'écria Hermione en la serrant contre elle. Tu es restée si longtemps dans ce lac que j'ai cru...

Ginny pencha sa tête vers Hermione pour l'embrasser, mais celle-ci fondit en larmes dans le cou de la jeune fille.

- J'ai été si stupide de n'avoir pensé au sortilège d'Attraction ! Je me suis sentie si impuissante...

- Allons, ce n'est pas... grave. Regarde, je vais... bien.

Hermione releva la tête, et Ginny put sentir son souffle saccadé sur son visage.

- Tu aurais pu mourir ! s'exclama Hermione d'une voix aiguë.

- Mais tu m'as sauvée, et c'est tout ce qui compte. Je te dois la vie, Hermione.

Elle essaya de l'embrasser pour la seconde fois, mais alors qu'elle approchait ses lèvres des siennes, la jeune femme s'essuya les yeux de la main et se moucha. Ginny prit doucement sa main dans la sienne, essuya du pouce une larme qui persistait sur sa joue et s'approcha de la préfète.

- Mais que...

- C'est de cette façon qu'une jeune femme remercie son sauveur, ou sa sauveuse dans les contes, répondit la rousse.

- Quoi ? Mais que veux-tu dire...

Ginny rit.

- Oh, ta gueule et embrasse-moi !

* * *

**Tatatin... fin de l'histoire.  
**

**Ankou**


	5. Accident de potions

**Salut à tous !**

**Me voila revenue de vacances avec un joli one-shot pour vous dans mes poches pleines de sable. J****e vous préviens tout de suite, c'est celui que j'aime le moins. Mais bon.**

**Sans plus tarder, les RAR :**

**Ari :** MOI, ROMANTIQUE ?

**Asmodée :** Ouais, j'étais en plein dans un DM de maths quand j'ai écrit le one-shot ! A mort les maths !

**Didi :** Cui-là ne sera pas mignon du tout ;)

**Lune d'Argent :** Oui je savais. Mais pourquoi ne pas les publier toi aussi ? (ou simplement continuer le jeu à 3..)

**Miliem :** Ben oui, Hermione c'est pas Wonderwoman, elle a le droit de paniquer et de pas savoir, elle aussi !C'est un être humain !

**Miryam :** Pour le Hermione/Bella, j'ai galéré à mort, comme tu dis, puis le dénouement m'est venu d'un seul coup, PAF ! donc voila. La scène de lemon... A vrai dire y'a que moi sur les 4 qui a écrit des one-shots sans lemon dedans. Mais Link les trouvait bien quans même donc voila. (Et effectivement, si le jeu avait abouti, avec les 3 autres one-shot pour le même pairing, ç'aurait été sympa !)

**Plastic Duck :** Oui, tout à fait, à mort les maths (ça fait deux fois, je me répète un peu je crois) Et oui il ne se passe rien et celui-ci va, j'espère, calmer ta frustration ;)

**Titus de Mystique : Merci pour ta review mon grand et j'espère que celui-là va te plaire !**

**Et de 5, donc...**

**_ACCIDENT DE POTIONS_**

(non c'est pas un Hermione/Rogue)

**

* * *

**

Severus Rogue, comme à son habitude, déambulait entre les bureaux dans de grands mouvements de capes noires.

- Potter, votre potion n'a pas la bonne couleur, tonna-t-il en passant devant la paillasse occupée par Harry, Ron et Hermione. Weasley, qu'est-ce donc que cette fumée ?

Les Serpentard ricanèrent, et Rogue se dirigea vers Neville. Comme à son habitude, il n'avait pas jeté un seul regard en direction de la potion –parfaite, evidemment- d'Hermione.

Alors que Rogue se récriminait contre le pauvre Neville, qui n'avait pourtant rien fait (sa potion était juste orange clair au lieu de jaune vif), Draco se pencha sur Pansy Parkinson.

- Je pense que cette chère Sang-de-Bourbe de Granger mériterait bien une potion ratée pour parfaire le tableau, tu ne trouves pas ?

Parkinson hocha la tête avec un petit sourire et sortit un pétard mouillé du Dr Flibuste (explosion garantie sans chaleur) et sa baguette magique.

- Je n'ai pas oublié le coup du pétard dans le chaudron de Grégory, en deuxième année, murmura-t-elle.

Elle prit le pétard et lui donna un petit coup de baguette. Il commença à crépiter, et elle le lança dans chaudron d'Hermione.

Son chaudron explosa aussitôt, aspergeant tous les élèves qui se trouvaient autour. Une effusion de cris retentit, et Rogue dut pour la première fois hurler pour se faire entendre.

- SILENCE ! Que ceux qui ont reçu de la potion viennent prendre un antidote. Granger, Parkinson, vous aurez toutes deux une retenue !

Un silence estomaqué suivit ses paroles. Puis tous les élèves se mirent à hurler en même temps, les Gryffondor pestant contre l'injustice, qu'Hermione ne devait pas aller en retenue à cause d'une crétinerie de Parkinson, et les Serpentard, parce que Rogue, étant leur directeur de maison, se devait de les favoriser, enfin voyons !

- SILENCE ! répéta-t-il. Et si je dois le dire à nouveau, ce sera la classe entière qui ira en retenue. Le cours est terminé, Parkinson et Granger, restez ici.

Les élèves partirent en grognant, laissant les deux jeunes filles avec le professeur de Potions.

- Professeur, dit aussitôt Pansy, pourquoi je...

- Ce que vous avez fait était inconsidéré, irréfléchi, Gryffondoresque, coupa Rogue. Ce n'est pas une conduite de Serpentard. Que cette retenue vous serve de leçon.

- Et moi ? dit Hermione. Je n'ai rien fait d'inconsidéré ni de irréfléchi.

- Vous auriez réalisé votre potion avec de plus petites quantités, il n'y aurait pas eu d'aspersions, répliqua-t-il avec toute la mauvaise foi dont il était capable.

Hermione croisa les bras sous le regard moqueur de Parkinson.

- Vous viendrez après le repas nettoyer le laboratoire de fond en comble. Et sans magie, évidemment.

- Vous pourrez sortir une fois que vous aurez fini, dit Rogue. Ma porte jugera si la pièce est suffisamment propre avant de s'ouvrir pour vous libérer. Vos baguettes, maintenant.

Hermione tendit sa baguette à Rogue et Parkinson fit de même avec mauvaise grâce. Le professeur sortit et ferma la porte, qui se vérouilla automatiquement.

- J'ai au moins eu la satisfaction de t'entraîner avec moi, grogna Parkinson.

- Tais-toi et frotte donc le plancher.

- Comme si j'allais faire le remake de Cosette pendant que toi tu me regarderais les bras croisés !

- Tiens donc ! La Sang-Pur connaît ses classiques Moldus ! railla Hermione.

Parkinson s'abstint de répondre. Elle alla chercher des balais dans un placard, en jeta un à Hermione et commença à balayer la poussière. Hermione ignora le balai et sortit une baguette magique de sa poche.

- Mais tu l'avais donné à Rogue, ta baguette ! s'exclama Pansy.

- Tu crois vraiment que j'allais laisser ma baguette entre les mains de ton cher directeur ? Je lui ai donné une baguette farceuse des jumeaux Weasley. Après avoir pris soin de désactiver le changeur de forme, il ne fallait pas qu'elle se transforme en dinde en caoutchouc dans ses mains.

Parkinson reposa son balai.

- Ah non, toi tu laves ta moitié, moi je fais l'autre, dit Hermione.

D'un geste de sa baguette, la moitié de la pièce redevint nickel. Hermione prit un livre dans son sac, s'assit sur un fauteuil et commença à le lire. Parkinson bouillona de rage. Elle attendit qu'Hermione soit plongée dans son livre puis s'avança furtivement pour essayer de lui subtiliser sa baguette. Mais elle se heurta à un champ de force magnétique au moment où elle la toucha.

- Pas touche, avertit Hermione. Et dépêches-toi, je n'ai pas l'intention de rester là toute la nuit. Je voudrais commencer le devoir de Rogue ce soir.

- Bordel Granger, tu ne changeras donc jamais ?

- Si c'est pour devenir comme toi, je me réjouis d'être ce que je suis.

- Espèce de sale petite Sang-de-Boubre ! cracha Pansy. Tu savais qu'il y a cent ans à peine, on éxécutait les tiens pour le simple plaisir des Sang-Purs ?

- Tu savais que ton nom est celui d'une maladie de déficience mentale chez les Moldus ? répliqua Hermione du tac au tac, sans lever les yeux de son livre.

Pansy grogna et lui tourna le dos. Elle jeta un regard furtif à la couverture du livre que lisait Hermione pour en connaître le titre.

- « Quand le désir et le plaisir se mêlent », lut-elle à haute voix. Ce n'est pas une lecture convenable pour quelqu'un comme toi, dit-elle d'un ton mielleux.

- Ferme-là, Parkinson.

« Je me demande si cette chère Granger a éxpérimenté ce qu'elle lit », pensa la Serpentard avec un sourire salace.

Elle attendit quelques instants en faisant semblant de balayer – dire qu'elle était obligée de nettoyer la poussière comme une moins que rien de Moldue ! – puis elle posa un seau rempli d'eau à côté de la table sur laquelle Hermione avait posé sa baguette et, d'un mouvement vif, la fit tomber dans l'eau. Un léger « pssschiiit » se produisit, et le sort fut désactivé. Elle s'empara alors discrèrement de la baguette, tout en faisant mine de nettoyer et murmura une formule. Hermione se raidit et piqua un fard, mais elle ne pouvait résister à ces doigts invisibles qui allaient et venaient en elle. Pansy éclata de rire.

- Alors, on prend son pied, Granger ?

Hermione récupéra sa baguette des mains de la Serpentard et mit fin au sort.

- Ca ne te plaisait pas ? dit Parkinson avec des yeux de chien battu.

- Je vais te montrer ce qu'est le plaisir, murmura férocement Hermione.

Elle s'avança vers Pansy, la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa, la prenant totalement au dépourvu. Elle entrouvrit sa bouche et approfondit le baiser, puis glissa ses mains tièdes sous le chemisier de la Serpentard, qu'elle déboutonna et laissa lentement retomber sur le sol. L'assaut d'Hermione fit tomber Parkinson à la renverse, et les deux jeunes femmes attérirent mollement sur un matelas apparu de nul part. La préfète continua de déshabiller langoureusement Parkinson et commença à la caresser doucement, ses mains s'attardant sur ses épaules, ses seins, son ventre et la courbure de ses hanches.

Pansy, d'abord surprise, s'abandonna aux caresses pour savourer pleinement tout le plaisir qu'elles lui apportaient. Hermione continua ses attouchements de plus en plus bas, atteignant l'intimité la plus profonde de la Serpentard, lui arrachant un petit cri qu'elle ne put retenir. Hermione poursuivit ses caresse et glissa un doigt en elle, entamant des mouvements de va-et-vien de plus en plus rapide qui la firent haleter. La préfète approfondit ses allées et venues avec un sourire en coin jusqu'à ce que Pansy atteigne l'orgasme en soupirant.

- Je plains la crétine qui a inventé ce foutu sort, murmura Pansy. Il ne t'arrive pas à la cheville.

- En doutais-tu ?

- Ta gueule et embrasse-moi.

* * *

**Et voila, un One-shot avec un vrai lemon, perso j'aime pas des masse les écrire, mais bon, j'éspère qu'il vous aura plu !**

**Plus que deux maintenant...**

**Bye !**

**Ankou**


	6. Comment obtenir un prêt à Gringotts ?

**Salut à tous !**

**Je profite de mon dernier jour de vacances (ouiiiiiiiiinnnn) pour faire la mise à jour de mon avant-dernier one-shot (mais qui sait si je n'en écrirait pas d'autres ensuite. Il reste tant de couples de Yuri inexploités !)**

**Je suis vraiment contente que vous les appréciez, parce que pour certains, je me suis vraiment cassée le cul !**

**Ari :** Moi aussi j't'adore !

**Asmodée :** Comme je l'ai dit, le précédent est celui que j'aime le moins. J'aime pas lire/écrire des lemons, surtout dans les vrais livres. Ca me choque presque. Ca gâche la beauté de l'histoire.

**Dalgorad :** Pas supprimé, y'a juste eu un changement de serveur, je ne sais pas quand ça remarchera

**Death :** Non, c'est pas une formule magique ! mdr. Bisous !

**Légion :** Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! Rétablissons la parité Yaoi/Yuri ! (avec Link9 et Olympe Maxime, on y travaille !) Comme fic longue j'en ai écrit une (un OC), Ambition secrète. Sinon pour le Hermione/Luna, c'est le suivant :)

**Link9 :** Merci pour ta review :)

**Miryam :** Encore une fan de lemons... Celui-là va te décevoir alors !

**Plastic Duck :** Mais j'arrête pas l'écriture, mon Canard, juste les fics !

**Romana :** Merci !

**Titus de Mystique :** Hermione, Serpentardesque ? tu trouves que je n'ai pas respecté le caractère des persos ? Ankou qui panique

**Et voici le sixième, _Comment obtenir un prêt à Gringotts ?_**

* * *

- Donc, si je résume bien la situation, miss Granger, vous désirez obtenir un prêt, dit Fleur Delacour sans lever les yeux de ses papiers. 

- C'est ce que je me tue à vous expliquer depuis une heure, siffla Hermione, acerbe.

- Vous avez des papiers d'identité, un relevé de compte bancaire, un justificatif de domicile ? continua Fleur sans se soucier de l'interruption.

- Ca fait deux semaines que vous les avez, et deux semaines que j'attends ce putain de prêt ! s'emporta Hermione.

Fleur se leva et se pencha vers Hermione, les mains à plat sur le bureau.

- Dois-je appeler le service de sécurité, miss Granger, ou serez-vous capable de garder un semblant de savoir-vivre ?

- Vous êtes pire qu'un fonctionnaire moldu, cracha Hermione.

Fleur fit un geste de sa baguette magique, et moins d'une minute plus tard, deux Aurors entrèrent dans le bureau.

- Un problème, Ms Delacour ? demanda un des Aurors, hypnotisé par le charme de la française.

- Oui, faites sortir cette demoiselle de mon bureau, s'il vous plaît.

Le second Auror attrapa Hermione par le bras mais celle-ci se dégagea.

- Lâche, lança-t-elle à Fleur, avant de quitter la pièce.

Hermione s'assit à la terasse de Florian Fortarôme, le glacier, et commanda un sundae en faisant le tri dans ses papiers. Elle avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait, de la carte d'identité au dossier scolaire exhibant ses douze BUSE et ses douze ASPIC, en passant par un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier relatant sa participation à la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais non, cette blondasse de Delacour refusait encore et encore. Elle termina sa glace, posa deux Mornilles d'argent sur sa table et se leva, retournant à la banque, dans le but d'obtenir, une bonne fois pour toute, ce prêt qui lui permettrait d'entreprendre des études d'Auror en Australie.

- Miss Granger ! s'exclama ironiquement Fleur. En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

- En faisiant votre boulot et en m'accordant ce prêt de deux mille gallions, répondit froidement la gryffondor.

- Et ça recommence, soupira Fleur. Je vous ai déjà dit qu'il m'était impossible d'accéder à votre requête.

- Et je vous ai déjà dit de me donner les raisons qui vous en empêchent, répliqua Hermione

- Ma chère Hermione, ne changeras-tu donc jamais ?

- Non, rétorqua-t-elle. Enfin, pourquoi faites-vous cela ? Terry Bott a demandé un prêt de cinq mille gallions le mois dernier, et ce, pour les mêmes raisons, et vous le lui avez accordé, je le sais, il me l'a dit ! Pourquoi ? Est-ce parce que ses parents à lui sont sorciers et les miens Moldus ? Ou est-ce simplement parce que vous aimez jouer avec les nerfs des gens ?

- Pas avec les nerfs des gens. Avec les vôtres seulement, miss Granger.

Ce fut l'étincelle qui mit le feu aux poudres.

- Vous n'êtes qu'une...

- Désirez-vous que j'appelle à nouveau la sécurité ?

- C'est vous qui me poussez à bout ! s'emporta la Gryffondor.

- Je sais comment te faire garder ton calme.

- Ah oui ? En me menaçant de votre baguette ? Je suis effrayée.

- Non.

Fleur se pencha par-dessus le bureau surchargé de paperasse et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione. Qui lui décocha aussitôt une gifle phénoménale. Fleur recula en titubant et tomba lourdement sur sa chaise. Une belle trace de main rouge commençait à apparaître sur ses joues pâles. Des mots d'excuses se précipitèrent aux lèvres d'Hermione, qui ne les laissa pas sortir. Narquoise, elle se pencha au-dessus de la fonctionnaire.

- Vous faites cela avec toutes les clientes que vous poussez à bout ?

- Fichez le camp d'ici Granger, et allez donc demander un prêt chez les Moldus.

Hermione ne se fit pas prier, et sortit en trombe du bureau, claquant violemment la porte.

Le soir, lorsque Fleur rentra chez elle dans son appartemment à Oxford, Bill Weasley, son fiancé, fut aussitôt intrigué par l'impressionnante marque qu'arborait la Vélane.

- Que t'es-t-il donc arrivé ma chérie ?

- Ce n'est rien, murmura Fleur en serrant son amant dans ses bras.

- Comment ça ? Tu t'es regardée dans un miroir ?

- Ce n'est pas important, dit-elle en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

- Bien sûr que si ! Qui t'as donc frappée que je lui casses la gueule ?

- Oh, s'exaspéra-t-elle, ta gueule et embrasse-moi !

* * *

**Bye !**


	7. Ronflak Cornu, mythe ou réalité ?

**Salut à tous !**

**Malheureusement (pour vous !) ceci est mon dernier one-shot... écrit pour le moment (mais j'ignore si j'en referai d'autres)**

**J'espère que celui-ci va vous plaire, parce qu'il est - et de loin - mon préféré (Ari si tu dis encore que je suis romantique je te pète ta gueule)**

* * *

**Asmodée :** j'aurais dû me douter que tu ne ferais pas partie des frustrés !

**Cyn granger :** Merci morue !

**Dinah :** Et ouais ! C'est dommage, parce que si on avait continué le jeu, ç'aurait été beaucoup plus amusant !En fait ça me faisait bien tripper de contourner les règles du jeu !

**Link9 :** DTC !

**Miryam :** J'adore faire des frustrées !

**Plastic Duck :** Fais joujou avec ta main droite pour te calmer !

**Titus de Mystique** Pourquoi hermione ? Demande à Léo, c'est elle qui a choisi les couples!

**sika.sika** T'aimes pas le couple Hermione/Fleur

**Voici donc le dernier et ultime one-shot...**

**Ronflak Cornu, mythe ou réalité ?**

* * *

- Pour la deux mille cinq centième fois en deux ans, les Ronflaks cornus n'existent pas ! s'exclama une Hermione au bord de la crise de nerfs à une Luna Lovegood parfaitement calme, après un entraînement de DA. Il n'y a aucune preuve de leur existence !

- Mais aucune preuve de leur non-existence, répliqua la Serdaigle avec un sourire absent.

Hermione résista à la tentation d'étrangler ce cou gracile et « décoré » par un collier de pâtes peintes, le genre de collier qu'un enfant en deuxième classe de maternelle offre à sa maman pour la fête des mères.

Hermione et Luna étaient devenues ce qu'on pouvait relativement appeler des amies l'année auparavant, durant leur cinquième et sixième année respective. Hermione, qui méprisait Luna à cause de ses divagations insensées, et de son appétit de lecture d'un magazine qui n'était rien d'autre que le Chicaneur, avait prit conscience de la rapidité de la jeune Serdaigle à assimiler parfaitement un sort. Elle avait également surpris une conversation entre les deux préfets de sixième et septième année Serdaigle, et apparemment, Luna était la meilleure élève de toute la promotion.

Hermione avait alors considéré que la bizarrerie de Luna était compensée par son travail scolaire ; elle avait alors cherchée à être amie avec elle - au grand étonnement de tous -, mais ne pouvait toujours pas supporter les idioties qu'elle pouvait raconter au sujet d'animaux mythiques qui n'existaient évidemment pas.

- Et ça ressemble à quoi, un Ronflak Cornu ? demanda-t-elle en pincant les lèvres.

- Je ne sais pas, personne n'en a jamais vu.

- Quoi ? Mais tu te moques de moi !

- Oui, répondit Luna en feuilletant le Chicaneur.

Hermione se prit la tête dans les mains. En face d'elle, Luna était parfaitement calme, comme si elle n'avait jamais rien dit.

- Tu te fous de moi depuis le début ?

- Non, répondit-elle, toujours de ce ton calme et si exaspérant !Uniquement depuis que j'ai remarqué ton mépris immodérée à l'annonce de quoi que ce soit d'étrange ou de surnaturel. Etonnant, d'ailleurs, de la part d'une sorcière. Tu crois en la magie, tout de même ?

- Oui, sinon je me demanderais un peu ce que je fais là, répondit Hermione d'un ton crispé.

- Y croyais-tu lorsque tu ne savais pas que tu étais une sorcière ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Les magiciens que l'on voit ont toujours des trucs. Ce n'est pas de la vraie magie, il y a toujours une explication rationelle.

- Rationel... murmura Luna. Je crois que ce mot n'appartient pas à mon vocabulaire.

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds foncés et fit retomber quelques mèches devant ses yeux, puis se mit à jouer avec l'une des nouilles qui composait le collier ornant son cou.

- Pourquoi portes-tu... ceci, autour du cou ? demanda Hermione, étonnée -comme tous les autres- par les étranges parures que la jeune Serdaigle arborait.

- Pourquoi crois-tu que je le porte ? répliqua Luna d'une voix douce.

Hermione fut prise au dépourvu.

- Parce que tu trouves cela joli, parce que cela te plaît, pour te démarquer des autres... je n'en sais rien.

Luna eut l'air énormément déçue. Son expression fit remonter une boule dans la gorge d'Hermione.

- Je pensais que tu étais différente des autres, dit simplement Luna. Que tu pourrais comprendre. Crois-tu vraiment que je porte cette... chose, pour mon plaisir ? Dans ce cas, je mériterais vraiment le surnom de Loufoca dont on m'a affublé. Si je me promène avec un collier de bouchons de bièraubeurre, des boucles d'oreilles en bois en forme de radis ornées de clochettes, ou toutes les autres horreurs que je peux porter, c'est parce qu'il s'agit de tous les bijoux que j'ai fait à ma mère étant enfant. Les porter alors qu'elle est morte me permet de ne pas l'oublier.

Hermione avait la bouche grande ouverte. Un horrible sentiment de honte l'envahit comme un courant d'air glacé.

- Je ne savais pas... fit-elle d'une petite voix. Je ne m'en serais jamais doutée...

- Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences, Hermione.

Mme Pince, l'irascible bibliothécaire à tête de vautour vint se planter devant elles, les bras chargés de livres.

- Mesdemoiselles, la bibliothèque va fermer, je vous prierais de ranger vos affaires et de reposer les livres à leur place.

- Je peux emprunter celui-ci ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui, mais dépêchez-vous de remplir la fiche.

Hermione inscrivit son nom sur le bout de parchemin qu'elle tendit à la bibliothécaire, puis elles partirent dans les couloirs.

- Viens, dit Luna en lui attrapant la main. Je vais te montrer un endroit où tu n'es sûrement jamais allée.

Luna guida Hermione dans les couloirs en directions de l'aile est. Elles arrivèrent dans la section de runologie, et la Serdaigle monta un petit escalier en colimaçon qui menait à un autre couloir. Elle le traversa. Tout au bout du couloir, il y avait une petite lucarne circulaire, qui laissait filtrer la lumière de la pleine lune. Elle fit un geste de sa baguette, et une échelle apparut sous la lucarne. Elle grimpa, ouvrit la fenêtre et arriva sur le toit. Elle se hissa sur le rebord de la lucarne et aida Hermione à en faire autant. Juste au-dessus de l'ouverture, le toit était à l'horizontale sur une largeur de deux ou trois mètres pour une dizaine de mètres de long. Le toit était ensuite bien plus raide, et Luna s'assit, reposant son dos et sa tête sur le toit qui remontait abruptement. Hermione s'assit à côté d'elle et regarda les étoiles. Et la Lune...

Au bout de deux minutes passées à contempler le ciel, ce qui était déja beaucoup pour elle, Hermione sortit son livre de son sac et commença à lire. Luna se tourna vers elle, lui prit les mains et lui fit refermer l'ouvrage.

- Mais... commença Hermione.

- Tu vas t'abîmer les yeux à lire autant, coupa Luna d'une voix douce.

- Etrange remarque pour une Serdaigle, fit la préfète en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je ne suis pas à Serdaigle pour une passion de lecture, répondit-elle. Je ne lis que le Chicaneur, ajouta-t-elle, arrachant à Hermione un reniflement dédaigneux. Tu sais, tout ne se trouve pas dans les livres.

- Ah oui ? fit Hermione, qui semblait en douter sérieusement.

- Il y a des choses que les livres ne peuvent pas donner. Les sentiments, l'affection, l'amour...

- Lire ne m'a jamais empêchée d'avoir des sentiments, objecta Hermione.

- Mais quand tu lis, tu es seule. Et tu lis beaucoup et longtemps.

- Seule ? J'ai de nombreux amis : Harry, les Weasley, Neville, Viktor...

- Je ne parle pas forcément d'amis. Il y a aussi les gestes affectifs que tu n'as pas avec Harry et Ron.

- Tu veux parler d'avoir un petit ami ? comprit Hermione. Je ne suis pas pressée d'en trouver un.

- Crois-tu en l'amour ?

- L'amour ? Non, répondit la Gryffondor.

Luna garda le silence. Les yeux à demi clos, elle semblait réfléchir. Puis elle sourit, et son sourire était un brin moqueur, comme si elle se retenait de rire.

- Je vais finir par croire toutes les rumeurs qui courent sur toi.

- Ah oui ? Et lesquelles ?

- Celles qui disent que tu as un livre à la place du cœur, par exemple.

- Ce n'est pas loin de la vérité, admit Hermione. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé d'homme qui me convienne. Tous ceux que je connais sont trop possessifs et trop immatures. Je tiens à ma liberté, peu importe si cela signifie être célibataire.

- Tu n'en trouveras jamais si tu ne cherches pas.

- Peut-être est-ce parce que j'ai déjà trouvé sans chercher très loin, mais que je n'ose pas me l'admettre, dit Hermione en un murmure, comme se parlant à elle-même.

- Pourquoi n'oses-tu pas te l'admettre ?

- Sans doute parce que ça ne risque pas d'être réciproque, dit Hermione d'un ton léger en baîllant.

Elle croisa ses bras sous sa nuque et s'appuya contre le toit.

- Je ne suis qu'une étoile et cette personne est la lune...

- Le sait-elle ? demanda Luna avec un sourire en coin qu'Hermione ne remarqua pas.

- Je pense que non. Cette personne croit que je la déteste et que je la méprise.

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle croit cela, dit la jeune Serdaigle. Elle te croit juste beaucoup trop sérieuse mais sait qu'on ne pourra jamais te changer.

Hermione entrouvrit la bouche sous l'effet de la surprise. Luna était assise juste à côté d'elle, les yeux plus grands ouverts que jamais, dégageant cette aura de folie douce qui lui était si caractéristique. Elle prit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne et la caressa doucement. Le fait qu'Hermione n'affichait pas un air dégoûté ou sous le choc la conforta dans ce qu'elle croyait depuis longtemps mais ignorait être exact. La jeune Gryffondor sembla pétrifiée. Elle ouvrit la bouche, balbutia quelque chose, la referma puis la rouvrit et se contenta de dire « je suis désolée » à Luna, les yeux baissés.

- Pourquoi donc ? demanda celle-ci d'une voix douce.

- Pour avoir, comme tout le monde, cru que tu étais mentalement dérangée. Je suis désolée et je... et je t'aime.

Luna sourit, et son sourire s'étira d'une oreille à l'autre, comme si sa bouche était trop grande pour son visage. Elle s'approcha d'Hermione et posa doucement et brièvement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Je t'aime également, dit Luna.

Hermione reprit ses esprits et embrassa la jeune fille à son tour. Elles basculèrent sur le dos tout en s'embrassant, et, d'un geste de sa baguette, Hermione fit apparaître un large matelas moelleux sous elles. La jeune Serdaigle avait des gestes très doux, et ceux d'Hermione étaient lents, oblitérrés par une timidité maladive. Elles s'embrassèrent à nouveau, et toutes barrières tombèrent entre elles.

Elles firent l'amour sur le toit, avec seule la lune pour témoin.

Elles restèrent étendues sur le toit dans les bras l'une de l'autre jusqu'au lever du soleil. Hermione rejeta l'épaisse couverture qui les recouvrait, que Luna avait conjuré. La lune était toujours visible dans le ciel zébré de bandes roses dûes à l'apparition de l'astre du jour.

- Oh, regarde ! s'exclama Luna en pointant quelque chose en direction de la forêt interdite.

- Quoi ? fit Hermione d'une voix encore un peu endormie. Je ne vois rien.

- Je l'ai vu ! cria Luna. Vu de mes yeux vu !

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Hermione n'avait encore jamais vu son amie plus excitée qu'en cet instant. Serait-elle vraiment devenue folle ?

- Tu ne l'as pas vu ?

- Mais quoi ? s'imatienta Hermione.

- Le Ronflak Cornu ! dit Luna comme si c'était une évidence.

Hermione soupira puis éclata de rire.

- Ta gueule et embrasse-moi !

* * *

**Bye et peut-être à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !**

**Ankou**


End file.
